The Cutting Remark
by NekoVampireNinja
Summary: She was... hurt? My Alice? Feel pain? No! I had to stop... She had to be happy.... For those who read 'What Jasper Hates' this is how Rosalie ended up through the wall. Don't need to read the other story, but i'd rather you did.
1. Rosalie's Remark

**The Cutting Remark**

For those of you wonderful people who read my 'What Jasper Hates' saga, this is how the 'cutting remark' from Rosalie ended up with her going through the wall.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The entire family sat in the Cullen lounge room. They were currently in Geneva, and it was the school break, so the five Cullen children had limitless time on their hands.

Alice sat on my lap. I cradled her left hand in mine, my right hand was wrapped gently around her waist. She had just had a nonessential vision, and her head was resting on my shoulder.

Edward sat at his piano, composing a song. It sounded like life, light and dark, the endless lives of the undead…

Carlisle and Esme were discussing the refurbishment of a 16th century Cottage not too far from here. It was to be Rosalie and Emmett's anniversary gift.

In other words, a reason to get them out of the house.

They had been… slightly…very… sickening to watch. Alice and mine's careful and respectful relationship looked like two people who didn't even know each other next to their gooey eyed romance.

Edwards' hands crashed gently on the keys. "Ah, Rosalie, Emmett. Would you mind leaving the room while you do that?"

The aforementioned couple had started kissing, and while we – _normal_ vampires (except of course my Alice) – could at least turn our backs, Edward was subjected to the more… intimate details.

I had never felt so sorry for anyone.

"Why?" Asked Rosalie, resurfacing. "We were here first."

Ah, the standard human nine-year-old response it is.

"Because I wish to play my piano _in peace. _You both have a perfectly nice and convenient room, little a walk away."

"Yes," I agreed, amused. "Your emotions do become rather… influential… from time to time." I squeezed Alice suggestively. I was rewarded with her tinkling laugh.

"I have to agree." She trilled. "Jasper and I are in love as much as you are-" I coughed an interruption at that moment; our relationship was _far _more than that, "But we would rather we didn't end up hearing your thoughts, feeling your emotions or seeing your… later intentions."

"At least my love is real, not made up in your head by your freak boyfriend." She snarled.

Alice froze. So did her emotions. I gripped her arm. _What _had she said? I struggled to make sense of it. Surely, the way I had interpreted it… Rosalie would never imply…

"What?" Alice hissed.

Rosalie pulled away from Emmett and stood up, looking down on my tiny pixie, folding her arms over her chest, her nose scrunched in a superior expression.

"He's an empath. How can you trust your emotions? You may not even love him. He's so clingy to you, he could just be hanging around you so much to keep fooling you into thinking you love him."

A shiver ran down Alice's spine. Her expression betrayed shock, horror, and pain.

And then, my heart was torn in two. I most probably staggered under the weight of Alice's mental anguish. She was upset. She was in _pain._

"No" I moaned, my voice dripping with agony. Stop, Alice, it's fine. Please, don't be sad…

And then the feeling was gone.

And so was Alice.

Gone from my arms.

Slipped away.

I turned, snarling at Rosalie. Right now, she was my prey.

Her expression flickered slightly in fear. A tiny portion of me wondered what my face must look like.

And then I hit her, she hadn't even a chance. She went flying through the wall, wrecking a mosaic or two on her way through.

At least Esme's plates were still intact.

I didn't see her land, I was already out the door, going to find my Alice. Her pain, I had to reassure her. I just hoped she… she didn't… she didn't _believe _what Rosalie had said.

How could she? She knew I loved her. She knew she loved me of her own accord…

Didn't she?

Just as I left, I heard the voices from back in the house, finally breaking the silence.

Edward whistled. "I've always wanted to do that"

Emmett glared at him, turning back to the wall. "So have I."


	2. My Angel

That's right! Due to popular demand, there is a SECOND PART to this story! This is when Jasper finds Alice.

I'd just like to include a list of my story hopefuls. Yes, they ARE all about Alice and Jasper, but the other Cullen's are well and included. I just love Alice and Jasper. And I'm sorry that most of these are a little angsty-romance, but that's what I imagine Alice and Jasper's relationship to be like; what with Jasper thinking he's a monster and all, and the fact that he's a bit… weaker willed than the others.

And I can't stand Rosalie. Although I don't want her gone. That would screw the whole plot of any story.

Besides, I need a useful antagonist to throw through a wall or two.

My hopeful stories-to-be:

**Basic Plot: The Cullen's (minus Alice) go back in time (haven't worked out how yet) and see how Alice used to live, in the Asylum.**

**(STORY EXTRACT:)…**They were hurting her…. Alice! They weren't allowed… I vaguely register I was being held back by Emmett.

"I'm sorry, Jasper." Whispered Carlisle's voice, strained with agony. "We can't do anything."

Easy for him to say… he couldn't feel what he could. Her pain.

Her _agony._

**(END STORY EXTRACT)**

**I'm also working on a story that shows Jasper when he has slipped, and his feelings on Alice's comfort… and love.**

**(STORY EXTRACT:) **She still loved him.

Why!?

What had he done to deserve this?! This angel… she looked after him, the demon. Why!? Why, couldn't she leave him alone! He wanted her gone, so he could wallow in peace. He didn't want her around, he would hurt her. He would _taint _her. Her perfect soul.

Alice.

_His _Alice.

And she didn't even care that he had slipped.

Killed.

Murdered.

She just cradled him, like something _precious, _rubbing his back, whispering meaningless soothing words in his ear, pressing her beautiful lips against the crown of his head. She just sat there, and _loved _him.

**(END STORY EXTRACT.)**

**I am also writing the next installment in my 'What Jasper Hates' saga. So far we've had 'hates and loves,' now we're going to have 'is.' What Jasper is to Alice.**

**(STORY EXTRACT) **… Three. He was her rock, where she went to find peace, even when hope was at it's weakest, even when the Volturi were heading to destroy their family.

**Last, but not least, **_**Alice **_**makes a slip. Poor, devastated Alice. What will Jasper do when the roles are reversed?**

**(STORY EXTRACT) **… I cradled her shaking body in my arms.

"You killed her." I whispered incredulously "But you did not drink?" I was… utterly confused. And I hated myself for it.

Alice had never tasted human blood before, and she was younger than me. The urge should be greater, not less. Yet, she had broken off mid hunt out of repulsion for her deed. No blood even touched her lips.

Yet I, the monster. I sat here, consoling her, having committed a thousand worse deeds.

And I was also, at that moment, fighting the urge to drink from the dead woman.

I closed my eyes, repulsed by myself.

(**END STORY EXTRACT**)

Now it's time for the story!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**My Angel.**

I raced outside, into the forest just outside our house. I knew where she'd be… I knew where I _hoped _she would be. In the small cave, a few miles north of here, that she had discovered within a few weeks of moving here.

Our cave.

But… if she truly thought that I… didn't… She didn't love me… and I was … manipulating her…She was extremely good at hiding…

I forced myself not to think that. She would never think that.

Even then, I felt my doubt.

"Alice?" I called gently as I reached the lip of the cave. I walked slowly, timidly into the blackness that had no effect on vampire eyes at all.

She was there… I knew she was. I could feel… her. Emotions. Not good… I needed to help… to stop it…

I easily found her, leaning up against the wall, sitting at right angles from me. Not facing me, but not turning away.

Her beautiful eyes were open, not even seeing the floor she was staring at as her head hung slightly forward, her arms wrapped loosely around her knees.

I stood there. I couldn't bear it. My agony was infinitely worse after seeing Alice, no sparkle of happiness in her eyes, nor a smile on her mouth.

I had to know… did she _believe… _what Rosalie had said? But I couldn't feel anything other than her-… I shivered, withdrawing from her anguished emotions. I had to make it stop. Alice… she couldn't be in pain.

I took a step forward, still unsure of what to do… would she reject me?

Her head slowly raised, and she turned to stare at me. I met her eyes. Her beautiful, topaz eyes.

I relaxed. My relief was so sharp, for I saw no condemnation in her eyes.

It seems she didn't believe Rosalie.

Her slender arms unlocked themselves from around herself, reaching up, and out, like a child begging to be picked up.

I was there before I was even conscious of the decision. I was holding her, her slim, beautiful frame sat in my lap. I pressed her body to mine, willing her pain to go away. I did not feel now was the time to start influencing her emotions, not that I ever had before.

Her pixie face was buried in my shoulder, her arms around my waist, as mine were hers. I pressed my lips to her inky hair, holding her as tightly as I dared.

She looked more fragile than glass.

Alice took in a shuddering breath.

"Stop." I whispered. "Don't be sad." I rubbed the small of her back with my hand.

"Why, why would she say such a thing?" She whispered, distraught.

My hatred of Rosalie burned. Perhaps I could talk to Carlisle about the family arrangements of her being my twin.

"Because she's jealous, Alice." I purred, my lips pressed against her hair still. She was the perfect height. "We are so much more in love than she ever will be."

That was only half the truth. The other half was that she was vain, and selfish, and beautiful Alice was far more graceful than her. She didn't like it when boys turned away from her and to another woman. Who wouldn't be jealous of my little Alice? I was.

My angel sighed unhappily. Her arms tightened around my waist, as I rocked her back and forth gently.

I began to sing to her.

It wasn't ordinary singing. I only ever sang one song. That was her song. My voice was nothing compared to hers, but this one song, it had been the first song we had ever heard whilst together. (1)

It was amazing, that whenever I started to sing this song, no matter her mood, she would come to me, place herself in my lap (If she wasn't already there, which was rarely) and gaze up at me as I sung, eyes full of… wonder, ecstasy, and joy. I always faltered the second line of the song, as her love hit me like a physical blow, but she never minded. She wouldn't even move until the song was finished. I remember the first time I had sung it, she had begged me to sing it three times over before Emmett banged on the door to tell us to get moving, it was time to play baseball. Alice loved baseball, but she would gladly miss all the games for the rest of her existence to hear me sing. It confounded me.

Whenever I sung this song to her, she wouldn't move. Just stared into my eyes.

It was hard to tell which of us found the other more beautiful.

It always confused me, her emotions of me. Her love, not repulsion, as of other vampires. But she never let me dwell on it too long. She would interrupt my thoughts with a kiss.

I sung the end of the song, and smiled at my Angel.

Her emotions were calm, hardly even in pain anymore. The love was almost leaking out of her, but not in a soppy way. Not that Alice could be soppy.

I leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

Alice sighed, happily this time, and snuggled against my chest. We sat as such for an infinitely measured time.

As the sun came up, I sighed. We had to return home now, or the others would worry. They _should _worry. Especially Rosalie.

"I don't want to go." She said, her voice shook slightly. Her arms tightened around me.

"Don't worry... I took care of it." I soothed her.

"How?" She asked, looking me in the eyes.

I grimaced slightly. "How much did you like our back wall?" It had been our room that she had gone through.

"You threw her through a wall?" She blinked, surprised.

I grasped her tiny chin in my hands.

"Will it make you happier if i said that i did?" My eyes burned with fervor. She needed to be happy. I couldn't bear it.

She laughed gently, smiling. Ah, her emotions... they were lighter. I smiled too.

"Let's go, then." She trilled. She smiled gloriously at me. We stood, hand in hand, turning to run out of the cave.

The morning light glanced sparkling off Alice. Where my skin cast sketchy reflections where my scars didn't allow light through, Alice seemed to _be _the light, throwing the forest around us into bright light as the sunlight glittered off her skin. She was perfect. My Alice.

My angel.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

(1)The song I recommend is 'Leave out all the rest' by Linkin Park. The song just fits jasper, what with all the talk of, 'strong on the surface, not all the way through,' and 'help me leave behind a reason to be missed.' And 'forget the wrong that I've done.' So Jasper's life. Though I do scrap the 'I've never been perfect, but neither have you…' because Jasper would never say that about his Alice.


End file.
